


A CrackArts Shock

by AppleDan22



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Coming Out, CrackArts, Fluff, M/M, Rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleDan22/pseuds/AppleDan22
Summary: Fenton and Black Arts have been dating for a while, and they decide that they should tell Fenton's mother about them, but Fenton ends up getting very nervous about telling her.





	A CrackArts Shock

Fenton paused at the door, unsure if they should do this or not.

“Getting cold feet hun?” The tall beagle next to him asked, as he placed a hand on the duck’s back.

“A little bit. I mean, what if it goes horribly?! She knows of your past, so what if she’s totally against our relationship? I don’t even know what she thinks of same sex relationships, so what if it turns out she’ll disown me on the spot? What if-” the nerve wracked duck’s stutters were cut off as he was developed into a warm hug, rubbing his head into the beagle’s warm chest.

“It’ll be alright. While it could be worrisome with my past, I doubt she’d drop you over the gender your heart loves. She seems like the type of mother who would just want you to be happy.” He said, rubbing circles into the hero’s back. Fenton took in a breath, accidentally breathing in his cologne in the process. The scent helped him big time, the connection it held in his mind reminded him of who was holding him. He pulled back, seeing Black Art’s warming smile. Fenton turned back to the door, and took in a breath as he knocked on the door.

A few seconds past, no sound. A minute past, and he knocked again. When he got no response, he grew extremely nervous again. ‘Did she already find out, and hoping that I’ll go away?’ The soft rubs on his back kept him from running away, and a soft kiss on the back of his head made him relax a little bit.

As Black Arts pulled back, the door opened to show an older duck still in a bathrobe. “Sorry pollito, my alarm didn’t go off, and just woke up.” She explained, as she stretched with a yawn. “I hope I didn’t lea-” she paused, as she noticed the second male. Her eyes widened, until a look of annoyance filled her features. “Huh, didn't expect to see you here Black Arts.”

The young beagle grew an awkward smile, he gave an awkward wave as a response.

“So Fenton, how did you manage to get him here? What crime did he do that caused you to bring him here?”

Fenton awkwardly chuckled. “Actually, He didn’t do anything! I just wanted you to meet him, in the off chance you haven’t met him yet. Hehehe.” Fenton rubbed his arm, subconsciously shoving him between his mother and his boyfriend.

“... Why would you want us to meet exactly? Is he the young friend you’ve been talking about?” Officer Cabrera asked, leaning into the doorframe. He did tell her about a new friend he’s been hanging out with, and Black Arts happened to stop getting in trouble since he told her about said friend. A part of her wished he chose a better friend, but if this gets the beagle out of her feathers, she’ll get over it.

“Actually… Mama, there’s something I need to tell you about that.” Fenton pulled an awkward smile, hoping for the best.

“Oh? What do you have to tell me,pollito?”

“You see…” Fenton started to choke, looking to Black Arts for any from of help. All he got was a warm smile, and a reassuring squeeze on his hand. Fenton took in a breath, and turned to his mother. “You see, I haven’t been… the most honest about my ‘friend’.”

A quick look of disappointment crossed her face. “I could have sworn I raised you better than that Fenton! Why on earth would you lie to your dear m’ma like that?” Officer Cabrera asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

“Well… I just wasn't sure on how you’d react… to me telling you that I was finally dating.” His awkward smile growing even bigger, his heart racing even harder.

Mama Cabrera released a small gasp, her wide eyes shifting between the beagle and her son. “You mean?!”

“Mama, meet my boyfriend, Black Arts Beagle.” he weakly chuckled, hoping for a positive reaction.

She stood in the doorframe dumbfounded. She grew a look of annoyance as she looked at Fenton. His heart started to drop in his chest. Black Arts got between the two, wrapping a defencive arm around Fenton as he looked to the off-duty officer.

She looked even more surprised at their response, her features soften as she notices how scared Fenton looked. She looked into the beagle’s face, and the fire in his eyes showed how determined he was to keep the young duck safe.

She sighed, and gave a soft look to Fenton. “Fenton, why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Fenton looked to the ground, “I was afraid of how you’d react… I was afraid you’d hate me-” he was cut off by a loud gasp. He looked to his mother, who held an intense look of hurt.

“Pollito, nothing would ever make me hate you! So what if you like men? If anything, I’d just wish you had better taste in men.” she gave Black Arts a dirty look, causing him to shyly rub his neck.

“Hay, he’s doing better now!” Fenton retorted, pulling Black Arts into a small hug.

Mama Cabrera found amusement in his reaction, and looked at the duo. “Does he make you happy?”

Fenton turned to her, surprised. “Yes!” He said loudly, he grew embarrassed as he realized how loud he said it. Black Arts hugged him from behind, both smiling at the contact.

“Well… He makes you happy, and he’s stayed out of trouble, so I can’t complain too much about you two.” She said, as she opened her arms for a hug. For the first time in the past hour, Fenton left his boyfriend’s side to dive into his mother’s arms. He smiled, so happy that his mom approved. He was so happy, he didn’t notice his mother giving the beagle a silent shovel talk with her hands. He let go to return to Black Arts, he was confused as to why he looked spooked. Black Arts quickly regained his composure, he and Mama Cabrera gave the young duck a happy smile.

“Well, I think this is a special event, especially one that requires a family dinner.” She smirked as she noticed how Fenton’s face glowed, but her heart felt lighter as she noticed the loving look Black Arts was giving Fenton. As the two stepped in, she knew that Fenton was in good hands. 

“You do know just because your both gay, this doesn’t mean you two get to escape from giving me little nietos, right?”

“M’MA!?” She laughed at Fenton’s embarrassed response.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! A dear friend of mine decided to do her own month of writing prompts for October, and I decided to give it a try! The goal was to write a short story in twenty minutes, that follows the day's theme(the second day was "shock". I will also be posting it on Tumblr under the '20tober' tag if anyone is interested! :3


End file.
